Horror only gets better
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to The Horror of all horrors, a little different to the first one. When eight friends decide that the local legend of hell house isnt real they spend the night there to prove their point, little do they know that evil lurks around every corner and in the darkness anything can happen...
1. Ghost stories

**Chapter 1 Ghost stories**

"Welcome to Hallow's Eve! Tonight our story comes from our very own girl next door, Kelly" Eve Torres flickered a perfect grin as she handed the flash light to her best friend, the other friends settled down, ready to listen Kelly's story. It was a very much loved tradition among the eight friends, every night before Halloween, they sat round the fire in the woods and told ghost stories, not just any ghost stories, the ones that were considered completely forbidden. Ones that actually left the eight friends scared but of course none of them would say that. Kelly readied herself for this story, looking at her friends in turn. There was Melina Perez, the lovely latina who was captian of the gymnastics team, Michelle McCool, the tall lanky blonde who was a sports nut. Then there were besties, Eve Torres and herself. Looking at the guys, Kelly wondered if this story was good enough to scare even them, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose weren't ones to admit that they were scared, lastly there was Evan Bourne, Michelle's boyfriend. Kelly licked her lips and started her story.

"Ok my story is called Hell House" Kelly wavered the flash light for a moment before going on, "A year ago ten people were invited to Hell House to play a game of horror survival, what they didn't know was that the game was real and one by one they started to die. One by one they were picked apart by a sadistic killer, but when the last body fell the killer wound up dead along with the contestants, twelve people walked in but no one walked out." Kelly waved the flash light again, her friends were rapt with the story but not exactly scared, people dying wasn't exactly a new concept. "But the story gets even more bizarre, there was a survivor and thanks to all the killing that was witnessed, it drove them insane. I say them because no one knows if it was a man or a woman. People have tried to stay the night there but they were haunted by horrible ghosts, every victim of the cold hearted killer walks the mansion in hopes of getting free."

Kelly paused again, now they were starting to feel the eerie-ness of this story, "First there is Maryse Oulette, who wonders the hallways with a meat hook in her back, blood dripping onto the floor. Then there is Mike 'the Miz' Mizannian, whose body was cut in half by huge metal saws that come out the floor, his body sits in the lounge room dragging itself to the other half, trying to put it together. Then there is the great white Irishman Sheamus who was injected with poison so foul that it caused his muscles to break down, he walks the house trying to find the antidote as his muscles drop to the floor.

Lita the extreme redhead who's stomach was ripped open by a bomb, her insides fall to the floor as blood drips down her forehead, no one knows if it was gun or if it was the bomb that killed her. Punk who had his dead body cooked and eaten by another house mate, she knew that she was eating human flesh but she didn't care, she kept eating him. His body still bares the marks of being cooked, random teeth marks in his flesh. Trish Stratus who was killed by her own team mate, wonders the bathrooms, the belt that killed her wrapped around her slender neck like a necklace, Trish can only think of revenge as her hands claw at the belt, trying in vain to get it off. Randy Orton, the man that killed Trish with the belt looped in his jeans, his throat cut so deep that it still flows like a river, it just pours out as he looks for an exit. John Cena and Iziah Michales, nicknamed the torn lovers, John tried to protect Iziah from that spear but the killer made sure it got both of them, it went through John's back and the bloody tip came out Iziah's back, for all eternity they are lodged together, like lovers forever hugging. And last but not least we come to the weirdest part of the story, Raven Michales, Iziah's twin sister, she was the cannibal that was eating Punk, she died with a spear lodged in her back."

"Whats so weird about that?" Michelle asked completely taken with this story. Michelle loved ghosts, the more gory, the better.

Kelly flicked an annoyed look at her friend but continued anyway "It's weird because the next day when people came to see what was going on, they found eleven bodies caked in blood, Raven Michales was missing. They have no idea if she survived but they say that every night of Hallow's Eve, she comes out in search of her sister, the spear in her back waving lazily as she hunts, and anyone that gets in her way," Kelly waved the light again, Eve came screeching out of the bushes scaring all the friends into hysterics, her arms waving and flailing angrily. They didn't even see her slip away, she laughed, slapping Kelly a high-five, "I knew that would work!"

After the laughter had settled down, they shook there heads wondering how they let Kelly and Eve trick them into something that stupid.

"Ok, the story wasn't bad, it was better than last years one's, but it could of had more imagination" Michelle pointed out grabbing several marshmellows, "Hell House isn't haunted, they just say that because its huge"

"It is too haunted" Kelly shot back, defending her story, "It's haunted by the ghosts that cannot be set free"

Michelle settled back against Evan, "Its not haunted Kel, its just a story. There are not ghosts walking the corriders of Hell House"

"Oh yeah? Ok if its not haunted then why don't you spend the night there"

"What?"

"If you're so confident that Hell House isn't haunted, then go and spend the night there. After all there are no ghosts so there is nothing to be afraid of, right?"

The eight friends all started to talk at once, debating whether or not it was actually haunted, they could believe that people were horribly butchered in that house, but to believe that their ghosts still walked the hallways? Even ghost lover Michelle wasn't buying it. They stopped their childish squabbling for a moment, all at once there phones went off with newly arrived text messages, that was a tad strange. They pulled up their phones to read the same message;

_Hell House awaits you_! _Enter if you dare_

"Ok that shit isn't funny" Melina rolled her eyes at Eve and Kelly, "You already scared us, now you're just going over board"

"We didn't send that, swear to God"

Melina and Michelle didn't quite believe it, Seth, Dean and Roman stood up. "Only one way to find out ladies"

"You guys aren't going up there?"

Seth shrugged wrapping his arm around his best friend in the whole world, Melina. "Why not? It's just a stupid prank"

They picked themselves up one by one and trampled back through the woods, silently they made there way out to the open street and into the night of Hallows Eve. They walked in painful silence as Seth and Dean led them to Hell House. Pretty soon they were looking up at the double story house, no one said anything as they trampled there way up the drive until they were standing in front of the brass knocker.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Kelly moaned as the door opened, waiting for the eight friends to enter.

_Hell House was officially re-open for business_


	2. Welcome to Hell House

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Hell house**

The friends tentively entered the big house, dark eerieness scoured them instantly, the door locked and bolted on its own. It was only Kelly that freaked out, everyone else was still sticking with fact that the ghost house wasn't real.

"Kelly! Calm down, its just a door" Michelle rolled her blue eyes at the blonde, Eve shot her an evil look as she put her arms around her friend,

"Kel, its ok really, we'll just find another way out"

"There is no other way out!"

They all jumped when the deep eerie boom errupted around them, it wasn't coming from anywhere, it was just there, in the shadows where it couldn't be seen. "I've looked trust me, there is no other way out. Trying is just a waste of time and my mistress hates time wasters"

"Who are you?" Eve asked trying not shake with fear, she and her friends kept looking around for where the voice was coming from, but it wasn't helping, they couldn't see any dark sinister shadow anywhere, it was just a voice coming from the walls, that scared them more than anything, not being able to see your fear was the worst, it could come from anywhere, you had no defence.

A deep rumble of a chuckle split around the friends, evil and dark mixed with light and fluffy, it was creepy just hearing it. "Oh there is no need to know that, all you need to know is that there is no way out and all of you are going to die"

"Fucking show your self you coward!" Seth roared, tired of the girls shaking and that annoying voice sticking to shadows. If it wanted to fight it would have to do alot better.

"Did you just call me a coward?"

"Yeah he did, now what are you going to do about it?" Dean spoke up, they had this mystery person on the ropes now, it didn't expect a fight, well they weren't worms and they weren't about to lay down and let this thing scare them.

"My mistress doesn't like to be called a coward,"

"Your mistress is a whore!" Roman yelled out hoping to draw the elusive voice out.

"Oh I wish you didn't say that," The voice sounded sad now, sad that they weren't listening and now because of their stupid attitudes, they weren't just going to die, they were going to be butchered. "My mistress doesn't like to be called a whore and now one by one you are going to be butchered, and to prove that we are not kidding"

The lights went out making them all scream, the lights came on and all of them were still standing. Hard breathing retched out of their frames, Melina lent against Seth slightly shaking, Roman and Dean held themselves preparing for a fight, Eve and Kelly hugged eacth other while Michelle and Evan did the same, they could hardly believe that they fell for that. The eight friends pulled away from each other and started to laugh, nervous scared laughter. They heard it peirce the air, an eerie slicing as a harmless cord sliced the air, they ducked to the floor as it sliced through them and made them scream.

"What the hell was that?" Michelle quivered looking to Kelly accusingly, she never mentioned anything about loose cords.

"Oh my God!" Eve squealed, she had pulled herself up to look at the cord, it wasn't so harmless now, it was razor sharp and coated with fresh dripping blood, thats when they noticed that Kelly wasn't moving. Slowly Seth rolled her over and flew back in shocked horror, "Whoa!"

Kelly's body broke down splitting in half as more blood poured out. The dangerous cord had sliced the young girl to bits and now her body was split on the floor, just like the Miz one year ago.

"He told you I don't like to be called a whore now didn't he?"

This voice was different, it was female but still held a scary psychotic edge, an edge that proved the insanity ushering her veins. "My name is Raven Michales and I am the Mistress of Hell House. If this helps at all Kelly was killed first for a simple reason, she got the story wrong. You all did"

They didn't say anything as 'Raven' continued, they didn't believe that it was the ghost of the past, there was no way it could be, Kelly's story wasn't real. It couldn't be. "I survived Hell House, _we_ survived and now the seven of you are going to play a game, each room holds a challenge, a way to move on to the next stage but beware if you fail, you will die. So fan out and start playing but unfortunately Kelly will not be playing."

"What do you want from us!?" Eve shrieked already in hysterics, the sudden death of her bestie and now 'Raven' showing up made her crack. Crack in a way that made the psychopath in the shadows grin with evil intentions.

"Everything"


	3. First game Michelle

**Chapter 3 First game; Michelle**

"This is insane" Melina spluttered out once the room had gone silent, now it was just them and two people they couldn't find. "We have to get out of here"

"Thanks for that Melina, that wasn't obvious until right now" Michelle rolled her blue eyes. "I think there is a way outta here, we just gotta find it. I think maybe we should split up, when one of us finds an exit, call out to the others"

"Michelle I don't think thats a good idea"

"And what is your grand plan Eve? Stay here and wait for more death cords?"

"Ladies" Roman got between them, "This isn't gonna help, I think 'Chelle has a point. There are seven of us, we should be able to find an exit easily enough, when you find it, stay where you are and shout out your location." Roman looked at his watch, "I say ten minutes and we meet back here."

They all agreed and like ants they scattered through out the death house, Michelle ventured her way up the stairs. Her blue eyes looking for an obvious exit, like a window or something. Perhaps if she couldn't find an exit, she could find a weapon or a key or something. Michelle tried various doors, all locked and refused to budge. Michelle's eyes flicked towards the door at the end, it opened on its own as if it was inviting her. With careful steps, she opened the door wider. It was dark inside and Michelle struggled to find the light switch, when she did find it, it didn't work. Until Michelle stepped further into the room and the light flicked on, it was a normal room, a thick black tarp covered the floor which didn't put the tall blonde at ease. Nothing about this room seemed to scream exit but still she looked for something, anything that would help her.

"Hello Michelle! Welcome to what I call the mixed cliche room! I am the other mistress of Hell House, there are two mistress' and two what you would call 'hired muscle' sadly for you maggot incrusted worms, you are dealing with four very pissed of psychopaths, but I digress. This is the mixed cliche room, and your game is waiting for you under the black tarp"

Michelle didn't want to lift it up but she wasn't listening to her own body, it bent down and lightly pulled it away. Her mouth let out a little gasp as her blue eyes fell on what was waiting for her. A deep hole filled halfway with sharp needles, long pointy needles jutting out which only put one thought in her head, going down there wasn't an option, there was no way she would get down there because those needles wouldn't be kind.

"Mixed cliche Michelle, instead of a needle in a haystack, its a key in a needle stack. You have ninety seconds to find it or else, well it's not worth thinking about, happy hunting"

Michelle looked to the giant clock on the wall, she hadn't noticed if it was working before but now it was, it ticked around like a bright neon warning. Michelle scurried for the door, her hands prying at it in vain, it was now locked and her way out was in the needle pit. Michelle cast another look to the needle hole, she had precious seconds left so plucking up her courage she lowered herself gently to the pit. Her foot hit something and Michelle fell face first into the pit of needles. She let out a peircing scream as they hit her flesh, driving into her flesh with a hope of not leaving, she just kept screaming as she pulled herself together, more silver dug into her as her hands started to bleed, the little points buried themselves into her as she looked for the key. The clock kept counting down as her screams filled the little hole, her bleeding hands and tear filled eyes couldn't find the little key. The clock let out a buzz as it stopped it's tocking, that psycho filled voice spoke up again.

"Out of time Michelle! But if this helps at all at least _your_ game is over"

Michelle screamed again as her body was pelted by thousands of tiny needles, slicing her flesh and digging into the vital points of her precious body. That many needles hitting her body at once was enough to hurt her badly, it didn't kill her straight away but that would come. Tiny hooks came out and attached themselves to her body, pulling her body from the pit with a vengence, she was still breathing, ruggedly but it was there. Michelle's body hung in the air like a wicked symbol as the door burst open, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose right behind it,

"Sorry boys, her game is over!" The machete came from no-where, it sliced through the air so fast and viciously that her whole head came off. The boys couldn't help but yell out, her stumped neck spurting off blood, her scared face still imprinted where her head lay. Blood sprayed everywhere painting the room with a fresh coat of Michelle. Her limp flesh dumped un-ceromonsily back into the needle pit. More needles came down encasing her body in the tomb. Seth and Dean fled from the room as the second mistress of the house let her laughter fill the room.


	4. Second game Roman

**Chapter 4 Second game; Roman**

Seth and Dean rejoined the group, pale faced and hoping that someone else had found an exit. They all huddled around hoping that Seth could explain what happened upstairs, they weren't sure whether they could say or not, it was bad enough having to witness it.

"What happened upstairs Dean?" Melina asked softly, she had never seen her usually staunch friends all pale and clammy.

"Michelle"

"What?" Evan prompted not liking this already, he had heard her scream and wasn't there in time. "What happened to her?"

"They chopped her head off, and was buried in a tomb of needles. I'm so sorry Ev"

He merely turned away and hid his tears of sadness, his girlfriend dead and he couldn't even save her.

"I think you guys should stay here, and I'll look for an exit, or something to help us" Roman said quietly, he was the biggest of them and those psychopaths weren't gonna get through him easily. "I'll be gone for ten minutes, if I'm not back in ten minutes then come get me, in the meantime you guys stay here." Roman let a soft look trail over Evan, "Look after him Seth. I'll be back shortly"

"Roman, I don't think you should go"

"Eve there isn't much we can do from here, its a better option if I at least try to find a way out, if anything happens at least you guys will be alright."

Eve didn't get a chance to say anything else, Roman was already off, bolting towards the open kitchen. It seemed like the obvious place to look for an exit, he found one but when he opened the door, all he found was a dead end. It was a false door. Roman went back the way he came, at least he thought he did, instead of going past his friends, he was in a deserted corrider looking at nothing but darkness. He kept walking down the blackness, it was like he was being led possibly to the slaughter. Roman inched his way to the end, a wooden door stood in his way, his name painted on it. Slowly his trembling hand pulled it open, more darkness greeted him, it only told him that the mistress' of the house disliked light. He tried the light not shocked that it didn't work.

"Welcome Roman! This is your game, its simple. Make your way to the X and your freedom is your's"

In the darkness he saw the X on the wall, all he had to do was make it to the X and he was free.

"And my friends?"

"They have to earn their own freedom, but your's will be gaurenteed if you make it to the X, you only have thirty seconds, so I'd start walkin"

Roman took a few steps, inching slowly not knowing where the clock was but he could hear the ticking. He picked up his pace slightly, it was too easy. Until he put it down and pain rattled up his core, something very sharp had clamped onto his left leg, through the pain he took another step, Roman screamed again as more sharp razors attached to his leg, sinking into the flesh and pulling blood out. In the darkness he knelt down and started to feel what was clamped onto his leg, he felt the trigger, pulling it free the pain doubled but at least it wasn't on his leg anymore. He felt the other one and pulled whatever it was free. Roman steadied himself and took another step.

"Ahh!" More sharpness clamped to his leg, his body fell like a chopped tree, His arm fell to the clamps, making more screeches come out. Roman crawled his way to the X which was fading quickly, he didn't have long to get to it and the immense pain he felt was only crawling faster over his body. More clamps shattered his large body, blood trailing the room with angry vengence. The ticking stopped and the X vanished from sight. Roman however kept crawling towards it even though he knew it would no longer save him. Something attached to his head and with one violent rip tore his face apart, now he could die. His shattered face spilt the blood like a river. It was only after his death that the lights came on to reveal the Roman's 'game' Littered over the floor with almost no space to spare were hundreds of bear traps, splattered his blood and bone marrow. When his pathetic little friends came and discovered his body they would see without a doubt that it wasn't the traps on his legs that killed him, it was the reverse bear trap on his face that did it.

**A/N A little plagirising I admit, but the reverse bear trap is just awesome! Onwards we go good people! **


	5. Yeah by the way, not dead

**Chapter 5 Yeah by the way, not dead**

The remaining friends heard Roman scream, they all jumped up and wondered whether or not to go to him, Seth made the choice for them, he galloped up the stairs three at a time to where he heard Roman scream. The door was locked and the girls screaming didn't help anything, Seth kept trying the door, ramming it with his shoulder. When the door popped open he let out a scream of his own. Roman's face had been pulled apart, his blood trailed all over the room, the bear traps scattered the floor and it was obvious that he was trying to get to the other side, that was a mission in itself, there was hardly any room to walk in the claustraphobic room. Seth pulled the door shut and turned to his group, already they were missing Kelly, Michelle and Roman, now it was just Seth, Dean, Evan, Eve and Melina. That didn't make anyone feel any better especially since there seemed to be more psychopaths than the five of them.

"All right, I think an exit isn't gonna happen" Seth said quietly to his friends, he wasn't sure if they could hear him or not but he didn't wanna risk it. "Instead of finding an exit, I think we need to find some weapons or something and face these psychopaths head to head. I think its the only way to get out of here"

"Seth's right, we need to face these psycho's face to face" Dean backed him up, he wasn't quite sure how the girls were going to manage it, Eve was still cut up about Kelly and Melina had gone so pale she looked like she was about to drop right then and there. Also Evan wasn't doing so well either, he was still cut up about Michelle.

"I don't think thats a good idea, they have all the weapons and they know this house better than we do,"

"So you want to just wait around until they butcher us?" Seth demanded at Eve, her brown eyes opening wider in fear.

"No I don't! But I don't see any way out of here, if they wanted us to leave we would've found an exit by now"

Seth grabbed Melina's wrist and started to pull her down the stairs, "You guys do what you want, me and Mel are gonna find some weapons to get us the hell outta here"

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Melina asked as she and Seth opened random doors trying to find something that would help them. So far every room they came across was empty or locked, Melina was pretty sure they were going around in circles, but she didn't see how that was possible. Seth finally stopped and looked to his friend, "I don't know Mel, but we gotta do something right?"

"Yeah I guess your right" Melina said rather vaguely looking at the ceiling, "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Seth looked around but didn't see anything, at least he didn't see what Melina was looking at. She pointed a perfect fingernail to the ceiling, she thought it looked funny, it was jutting out and didn't really connect with the rest of the ceiling. With a little bit of help from Seth she inched her way towards it, Seth put her down and in her hands was a machete, small and caked in old dried blood.

"Hows that for a weapon Seth?"

He grinned at his friend, "Nicely done Mel." He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Guys! Third corrider! We found a weapon!"

They all came running when they heard the news, at last things were starting to look up. Just as they got there that omnious black shadow floated down the hall, they all ducked down as it whizzed past them, Melina had taken its machete, it was no longer a threat, more like a scare tactic. The lights began to flicker, flashing off and on fast enough to make them blind. Melina started to shriek, the dark figure crunched his way towards her, she couldn't see much due to the flicking lights, he merely grabbed hold of the machete and yanked it out of her hand.

"This. Is mine sweetheart. Touch it again and you die" He swung it, catching her across the arm. Bright red blood spilled onto the floor, she would survive, for now at least. He vanished as fast as he came, he had his machete back and thats all he needed for now. Melina was still shrieking her lungs out, their only weapon was taken and Melina's arm was now pissing out with blood.

"Melina! Calm down!" Seth shook her somewhat trying to stop the squeals, he noticed her arm gushing out with blood, "What happened to your arm!?"

"He slashed me, the man in the shadows"

"What did he look like?" Seth asked, he wasn't sure why that mattered but it did.

Melina couldn't say anymore as Eve tended to her arm, she just shook her head.

Seth grabbed her again and shook her, "Tell me Mel! What did he look like?"

"I don't really know Seth" She whispered, "It was just a scary guy with a scar across his throat"

"He had a scar across his throat, like someone had tried to slit it"

Randy Orton watched from his spot in the eerie house, machete twisting in his hands. He liked watching them scurry around as though they were ants, afraid of what they couldn't see or hear. Small hands snaked around his waist bringing chills up his spine.

"You took your weapon back I see"

He gave a soft evil cackle, "It's mine rightfully, whore had no business to take it"

A soft kiss landed on his rib cage as a sly hand travelled up to his throat, the long scar was etched to his skin as though it was a bow tie.

"You know everyday I'm glad I saved you, you have become very useful to me Randy"

"I'm glad" Randy replied in that usual icy tone, it never changed, not even for her despite that fact that he actually did love her. Her black fingernails hit the lights again, "Go and slash her and when you come back covered in blood we can get naked"

Randy shook his head, trying not to laugh. Still he did as she asked, taking the machete he made his way to another part of the house and waited for Melina to show up. Or anyone really. He would wait patiently, he had nothing but time. Randy didn't mind waiting, there wasn't much else to do around here anyway. With the scar on his throat and machete in hand, Randy had never felt so alive, alive and thirsty for revenge.


End file.
